numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TSRITW/Everything Wrong With One Two Three Four Five, Ratingblocks! in Many Lines of Text
SPOILERS! (duh) Actual blog post here. DISCLAIMER: This blog post is taken as a joke, only a joke, and nothing but a joke. ='START THE SINS!'= *''OH YEAH, IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T SAY IT!'' *Followed by a rant, which is not normally nice. Talk about hypocritical unhumor. *'SIN COUNTER: 1' *''And he is a super-rectangle? OH NO!'' *The only thing wrong about super-rectangles is that they require 6 or more factors, which becomes insanely common when you get to the bigger numbers. Twenty-Four would be a super-duper-rectangle, because it has 8 factors. Other than that, there’s nothing wrong with them. *'SIN COUNTER: 2' *''And then Twenty-One has TRIPLE SEVENS TO GET HIM OUT OF TROUBLE, AND YOU CAN'T JUST USE THE "It's a multiple of 7!" EXCUSE TO GET YOU OUT OF TROUBLE!'' *Actually, you can. *'SIN COUNTER: 3' *''And indeed, Thirty looks like Three and Ten got mixed- I mean, MURPED together with Eighteen to become an ultra mega cliche.'' *“MURP” is not one single word, it’s an acronym. And you can’t use the usual “it’s slang” argument because my school blocks Urban Dictionary. *'SIN COUNTER: 4' *The rest of the rant on is too repetitive to sin. That deserves two sins. *'SIN COUNTER: 6' *''Was going to say "fatter" but... I don't want a raging death mob coming towards me.'' *Subliminal fat-shaming. *'SIN COUNTER: 7' *''Most of them lack creativity. BARELY. ANY.'' *Because they contain the color green? *'SIN COUNTER: 8' *Numberblocks is made by BlueZoo, not CBeebies — that’s the channel that broadcasts it. *'SIN COUNTER: 9' *''Thirteen is not unlucky, he just splits when he hears his name (barring his debut where whenever he says his name something happens most of the time, like flying into a lamppost and getting stuck).'' *Actually, that’s why Thirteen is unlucky. *'SIN COUNTER: 10' *''Twelve is a wasted opportunity and just sets up a boring new cliche where anything with more than six... uhh, multiplication digits is a super rectangle.'' *See sin #2. *'SIN COUNTER: 11' *''...more than six... uhh, multiplication digits...'' *They’re called “factors”. *'SIN COUNTER: 12' *''He's double lucky which was already overused, and he has RAINBOW EYEBROWS.'' *Fourteen is two sevens. Maybe an equation will help. }} *'SIN COUNTER: 13' *''Fifteen just literally encouraged people to make the cliched Step Squads where people would slap masks on all Triangle numbers and make them have a squad.'' *Well, “steps” are what BlueZoo calls “triangles”, because Numberblocks’ arrangements follow a grid pattern. *'SIN COUNTER: 14' *''..."painter Seventeen is better than ninja Seventeen" since his personality was based off of... Seven. Rainbow.'' *It’s actually because of the UK frowning upon ninjas. Not even TMNT was safe! *'SIN COUNTER: 15' *''Seriously, if they made him mature rather than a braggart who is immature, I'd DEFINITELY be fine but he might end up lower.'' *Eighteen being based on the legal age would be too inappropriate for kids. *'SIN COUNTER: 16' *''...most screwed up Numberblock where CBeebies...'' *BLUEZOO! *'SIN COUNTER: 17' *''CBeebies just gone dumb...'' *(sighs) *'SIN COUNTER: 18' *''All Numberblocks can shapeshift, so there you have it! CBeebies gone dumb,'' *All right, from now on, every time said “CBeebies” instead of “BlueZoo” I’m going to double the sins. That means this one’s two sins, but the next one’s four, then eight, then sixteen, and so on. *'SIN COUNTER: 20' *Also, using a comma to end a sentence. *'SIN COUNTER: 21' *''He has something which looks like an array display.'' *Because he has 6 factors. *'SIN COUNTER: 22' *''...how the heck CBeebies even likes his art...'' *'SIN COUNTER: 26' *''...even if it has ultra-exaggerated teeth...'' *Minus one sin for a good point. *'SIN COUNTER: 25' *''Seriously, this is CBeebies, and we can't just show 3D shapes to younglings!'' *I was taught 3D shapes in Primary 1! *'SIN COUNTER: 26' *Also, one more thing. *'SIN COUNTER: 34' *''HOW DID CBEEBIES EVEN...'' *'SIN COUNTER: 50' *''I stare at them. Eighteen is super cliche, Twenty-One is also super cliche, you get it.'' *Over(ly common) use of the word “cliché”. *'SIN COUNTER: 51' *''...not all magicians would have a stick of like 13 something but OK.'' *Inches. Thirteen inches. I learned that from a Numberphile video. *'SIN COUNTER: 52' *''Fixed? More like BROKE...'' *It’s “broke''n''”. “Broke” as an adjective means “bankrupt”. You don’t know how to use the passive voice. *'SIN COUNTER: 53' *''Thankfully, his 21 is not a trashy "rainbow step squad" thing.'' *Minus one sin for complimenting. *'SIN COUNTER: 52' *But I am going to add that sin back for a subliminal jab at many other Twenty-Ones. *'SIN COUNTER: 53' *''DennyYahna'' *Spelling ’s name wrong. *'SIN COUNTER: 54' *Every comment on deserves a negative sin, because he made pretty good points on them. *'SIN COUNTER: 38' *''That doesn't matter, since the episode would encourage sneaking into breaking into museums.'' *And just like that, MrYokai ruined another good episode with subliminal messaging. First The Wrong Number, then Block Star, and now this. *'SIN COUNTER: 39' *''...if that's official... CBEEBIES IS GETTING A -1000/10.'' *'SIN COUNTER: 71' *Also, –1000/10 would be equal to... –100. *'SIN COUNTER: 72' *''By saying that, that is a purely crud excuse and you don't even know it. You just instantly think that they've just calmed down and you're excused, but nope.'' *PATTERNS. ARE. SERIOUS. Seven sins for that! *'SIN COUNTER: 79' *''NOT AT ALL WILL I HAVE A MULTIPLE OF SEVEN EVER BE RAINBOW!'' *MrYokai is hopeless magic confirmed. *'SIN COUNTER: 80' *''You guys, please STOP. What has CBeebies even done to your brain?!'' *'SIN COUNTER: 144' *''CBeebies needs to be more creative.'' *'SIN COUNTER: 272' 'BONUS ROUND: “CLICHÉ IS CLICHÉ”' (insert Yakety Sax parody here) #''Don't just scream out anger just because I hate cliches.'' #''It's one of those people who use cliches.'' #''I mean, MURPED together with Eighteen to become an ultra mega cliche.'' #''Thirty-Six is cliched...'' #''Forty-Five IS AN EXTREMELY CLICHED NUMBERBLOCK WHO LOOKS LIKE FIVE HOLDING HEAVY BLOCKS ON HER...'' #''Forty-Eight is MORE CLICHE...'' #''And they encouraged cloning/being cliched way too much now.'' #''...wasted opportunity and just sets up a boring new cliche...'' #''...make the cliched Step Squads...'' #''...rather being butt-hurt since I said I hate cliches?'' #''Eighteen is super cliche...'' #''Twenty-One is also super cliche...'' #''because he broke Twenty-Eight into cliched!'' #''It is a bigger, fatter, cliched version.'' #''...bring out a bazooka every time I see a cliched Numberblock...'' #''...with more than 1 cliche?'' #''Why does this have to be cliched?'' #''Neutral-to-Worst Cliche List'' #''This is basically the cliche list which sums up...'' #''(The One One, yet that's still cliche)'' *'BONUS SINS: 20' ='FINAL SIN COUNT'= 272 + 20 = 292 SINS! ='SENTENCE'= TASTE THE PAIN-BOW (motherfudger) 'VIDEO' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Sins